The invention relates to an electronic device with various signal transmission connectors, and in particular to an electronic device with various signal transmission connectors which cannot be used simultaneously.
Typically, MP3 players or flash memory device can only be accessed passively. This means an MP3 player or a flash memory device must be connected to a laptop or desktop computer, which controls data transaction therebetween, meaning data transmission between two MP3 players cannot be accomplished independently.
With the development of MP3 players, certain chips therein have been provided to transmit data between two MP3 players. The MP3 players with the described functions are referred to as MP3A players. When a MP3A player is connected to a computer, the computer acts as a host device and the MP3A player acts as a slave device, wherein data transmission is controlled by the computer. When the MP3A player is connected to an ordinary MP3 player, the MP3A player acts as a host device and the MP3 player acts as a slave device, wherein data transmission is controlled by the MP3A player. According to the described requirements, the MP3A player must be capable of connecting to both a computer and a MP3 player.
The universal serial bus (USB) is commonly used in MP3 players for data transmission. The USB interface has two terminal types, the USB type A which is often used in laptops or desktops and the USB type B which is often used in handheld devices such as digital cameras or MP3 players. As it is possible to use both USB types, a cable comprising two sub-cables, one for USB type A and the other for USB type B, is often provided for connection to a computer or MP3 player. It is, however, inconvenient to carry the cable with the MP3A player.